Odcinek 6363
12 lipca 2012 40px 6 czerwca 2016 40px 7 września 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6362. « 6363. » 6364. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W sali pokazowej, Steffy oznajmia Hope, że ma jej coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia i nie może to czekać. Kiedy jednak uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo córka Brooke jest szczęśliwa, rezygnuje z powiedzenia jej prawdy o zbliżeniu z Liamem przed ich ślubem we Włoszech. Córka Ridge'a zapewnia przybraną siostrę, że cieszy się jej szczęściem, wspiera ją, a także szanuje jej związek z Liamem. Wdzięczna Hope przytula Forresterównę. W domu na klifie, Liam pyta Ridge'a, czy uważa za błąd to, że poślubił on Hope. Forrester zwraca jednak uwagę na to, że gdy Spencer żenił się z córką Brooke, był nadal zakochany w Steffy. Rozmowę mężczyzn przerywa pojawienie się Brooke, która rząda od zięcia bycia szczerym ze swoją żoną. Choć Ridge uważa, że młoda Logan nie musi wiedzieć, co się stało, wie, że jej matka do tego nie dopuści. Liam postanawia powiedzieć ukochanej o wszystkim, lecz nie chce pokazywać jej nagrania wideo. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się Deacon, rozmówcy przyznają, że pojawienie się go w dzień ślubu Hope było z pewnością dziwnym incydentem. Wkrótce, Liam wychodzi, by udać się na szczerą rozmowę ze swoją żoną. Na Sky Lounge, Marcus w obecności Erica, Stephanie i Dayzee dziękuję adopcyjnemu ojcu za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił. Seniorzy rodu zaś są dumni z faktu, że chłopak postanowił poślubić Dayzee i to w ich rezydencji. Niebawem, zjawia się Thomas, aby porozmawiać o nadchodzącym pokazie mody, przy okazji zerkając tęsknym wzrokiem za przyszłą pannę młodą. Była dziewczyna dziękuje mu za przygotowanie sukni ślubnej, podczas gdy Marcus chce poprosić Forrestera o pewną przysługę. "Chciałbym, abyś został moim drużbą na ślubie ponieważ wiem, jak bardzo szanujesz Dayzee", mówi syn Donny. Thomas czuje się zaszczycony, po czym oznajmia, że się zgadza. Steffy udaje się do rezydencji Brooke, aby porozmawiać z ojcem, ale zastaje tam jedynie jego narzeczoną. Brooke informuje córkę Ridge'a, że Liam jest właśnie w drodze na rozmowę z Hope i lepiej, aby Steffy go nie powstrzymywała. Forresterówna zapewnia jednak, że nie chciałaby skrzywdzić jej córki i stwierdza, że sama mogła powiedzieć swojej przybranej siostrze, do czego doszło pomiędzy nią a Liamem w dniu ich ślubu. Brooke tymczasem uważa, że Forresterówna wszędzie podąża za Spencerem, ale Steffy próbuje przekonać Logan, że powiedzenie Hope prawdy jest niepotrzebne i uważa, że dziewczyna tylko ją znienawidzi. Brooke jednak stwierdza, że choć wolałaby nie wiedzieć o całej sprawie, jej córka nie może rozpoczynać swojego małżeństwa w kłamstwie. thumb|320px|Liam postanawia szczerze porozmawiać z HopeLiam znajduje zapracowaną Hope w sali pokazowej, gdzie Loganówna ekscytuje się swoją najnowszą weselną linią, stwierdzając, że jest ona równie idealna jak ich włoski ślub i wspólne życie. Spencer wygląda na rozdartego, gdy tymczasem córka Brooke czuje, że może wreszcie stawić czoła prasie i czuje, że wreszcie wszystko zaczyna się układać. Dziewczyna przeprasza męża za to, że dzień ich ślubu nie był dokładnie taki, jak Liam sobie zaplanował, lecz dla niej samej było idealnie. Syn Billa przerywa jednak żonie i oznajmia, że ma jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Jake Maclaine